People are increasingly interacting with computers and other electronic devices in new and interesting ways. For example, mobile devices are increasingly offering multiple high quality cameras that enable additional types of functionality. Often, these cameras are positioned with a light source behind their own protective glass sheet and are separated at a distance far enough from one another to prevent feedback from the light source into any one of the cameras. Often times, however, it can be desirable to have the camera and light source positioned behind the same glass sheet for esthetic or other reasons. Additionally, it can be desirable to position the camera in close proximity to the light source under the same cover sheet without having light from the light source feedback to the camera.